Loki's Revenge
by davisj8
Summary: How Loki should have appeared on SG-1. The final chapter ? is now up. Sorry for the delay.
1. Default Chapter

Stargate SG-1 and it's characters are the property of MGM.   
  
Major Samantha Carter resisted the urge to spit the bitter black liquid out and swallowed hard.   
  
On the other side the mess hall table they were sharing, Colonel Jack O'Neill smiled at his subordinate's expression. "Something matter with your coffee, Major?"   
  
"Sir," Sam began. "May I be frank?"  
  
"Sam, you don't call me Jack enough." He took a sip of his own coffee and grimaced. The coffee was indeed horrible.   
  
"Alright, Jack then, may I be frank?" Slight irritation appeared in her voice. She was cute when she was irritated but Jack had no intention of ever telling her that.   
  
"Since we're on a first name basis," Jack replied, "please do."  
  
Sam had resist another urge. She wasn't about to smile now. "Military coffee is not the best and it never has but this..." She paused trying to find the right words. "Sludge... is terrible."  
  
"I agree." He took another sip anyway.   
  
Sam rolled her eyes. She still found O'Neill hard to figure out even after all the years they'd known each other and all the emotionally and physically draining missions they had been on together. Jack was well aware of this and liked it that way.   
  
O'Neill.   
  
"Did you say something, Major?"   
  
Sam tried another sip of the coffee before answering. Still horrible. "No, I didn't. Did you hear something?"  
  
Jack snorted. "Obviously."  
  
"That sounded like me I mean." The other SG-1 member added.   
  
The colonel thought a moment and responded nonchalantly, "Actually, no, it didn't."  
  
Sam asked her next question with her eyes.   
  
Jack understood. "It sounded like Thor."   
  
"Has he ever tried to contact you telepathically before?" She figured she knew the answer but had to ask anyway.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Not that I recall. He usually just abducts me."  
  
The woman nodded agreement. "We should go talk to General Hammond."  
  
Her superior, in rank anyway, was already standing and heading for the exit.   
  
Twenty minutes later in the briefing room, General George Hammond was addressing the full SG-1 team which included in addition to O'Neill and Carter, Teal'c, a rebel Jaffa, and Jonas Quinn, who wasn't human but an outsider surely wouldn't know the difference. As usual, also in attendance was Dr. Janet Fraiser, head of medical services at Stargate Command. All were seated around the conference table.   
  
"So, Jack, you have not heard Thor's voice since that initial time in the mess hall twenty minutes ago." The general's inquiry of clarification sounded more like a statement that a question but Jack answered anyway.   
  
"That is..."  
  
O'Neill...   
  
"...correct?" A puzzled look formed on his face for a minute then he said, "He just called my name again sir."   
  
"Did you try asking what he wants?" Jonas piped in. He had been with SG-1 for less than a year and really was just beginning to settle in to the idea or was it everyone else who were getting used to it?  
  
Jack thought about it and responded, "Hmm. Good idea." He stood up from his chair and addressed the air. "Thor? Do you need help with anything?"  
  
In that moment, he was enveloped in a flash of light that, for once, was not blinding. After the light faded, he was no longer in the briefing room. Because this happened often at the SGC, no one who was left in the room was too surprised.  
  
When the light faded around Jack, he found himself in what he now recognized as a spacious metallic room on an Asgard ship. Before him, sitting in a chair that looked twice big as him was tiny form of Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. At least it was most likely Thor. To Jack, the Asgard all looked alike: big eyes, big head, tiny body. Behind him was a large window looking down at Earth.   
  
"Greetings, O'Neill." Thor replied in his usual soft voice.   
  
Not one to often stand on ceremony, Jack got right into it. "What was with the telepathic summons?"  
  
Thor blinked. "I realized that my usual method of 'just abducting you' as you put it was not diplomatic. I thought that this method was more friendly."   
  
Jack was puzzled again. "How'd you know..." He stopped and shook his head. Frankly, he didn't care that Thor had been monitoring him the whole time. It certainly wasn't surprising. "Yes, that was nice of you. Thanks."  
  
The Asgard nodded. "You're welcome, O'Neill."   
  
"So...why'd you bring me here this time?"   
  
This brought a smile to the alien's face. "On behalf of the High Council, I have come to ask for your help."  
  
"Again?" Jack whined. "What can our primitive technology help with this time?"  
  
Thor blinked again but continued to smile. The Asgard High Council has reason to believe The Replicators will escape Halla."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Great..."  
  
"The situation is worse than that."  
  
"What could be worse than the Replicators running loose?"   
  
Thor went on, his face now grave. "The reason we have come to this conclusion is that a very dangerous member of my race has gone missing."  
  
"Oh." Jack said simply. This wasn't going to be easy whatever the mission was.   
  
Jonas walked around the corner of the briefing table as he spoke. "According to some accounts of Norse myth, Loki, God of Evil, was the brother of Thor and Balder. Other accounts explain that he had a different mother and still others say he was wasn't actually a blood relative at all." Jack had returned to Earth and the briefing room just long enough to relay what Thor had told him before the other man launched into his mythology lesson. As usual, much went in one ear and out the other. Daniel Jackson, the man who had preceded Jonas as a member of SG-1 before going off to fulfill a higher purpose or something, knew full well that Jack really didn't care about how religion and culture on Earth is based on alien interactions but Jonas still seemed oblivious to this.   
  
"Thank you, Jonas." General Hammond replied. He turned his bald head to the other bald man in the room. "Teal'c," he started, "Have the Goa'uld encountered this Asgard before?" As usual, he pronounced it "Goold."   
  
The Jaffa gave a slight nod. "Indeed. To my knowledge, Loki is the only Asgard ever to be successfully implanted by a Goa'uld."   
  
Janet Fraiser and Sam glanced in Jack's direction. He shot them an innocent look. "What?"  
  
They said nothing but he understood what they were referring to. "No, Thor left that part out. I can't think of every question to ask."  
  
"What did Thor tell you?" The general asked. "Are we to go find Loki or stand guard at Halla."   
  
"All I was told was to launch the Prometheus as soon as possible and meet him in orbit."  
  
Hammond grimly shook his head. "No can do, Jack. In the spirit of cooperation the president has loaned the X-303 out for a joint English-French mission."  
  
Everyone around the table stared at him quizzically.  
  
Hammond shook his head once more. "Don't ask."  
  
Jack asked another question instead. "Sir," He began before pausing, "Did I mention this request was from Thor?"   
  
In an effort to break the silence that had fallen, Jonas pointed out the obvious. "What are we going to do now? I mean it'll be too late for the Tok'ra to get here and if the Asgard wanted them they would have been asked instead of us." The Tok'ra were very simply put "Good Go'auld" who blended with a host instead of possessed. The Tok'ra had rebelled against the Goa'uld System Lords for millennia. A few years ago, Sam's father Jacob was blended with a Tok'ra symbiote perhaps cementing their alliance with them.   
  
Teal'c nodded in agreement to the statement. "Indeed."   
  
"Sir, can that mission be delayed?" Sam asked. "If the English and French knew it was Thor asking..."  
  
Hammond rose from his chair. "I will discuss the matter with the President. Dismissed."   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The members of SG-1 returned to the briefing room at the exact same time; pretty much by coincidence. General Hammond was already there seated in his usual spot at the head of the table. Instead of Dr. Fraiser who would might arrive later, was Major Davis who was Washington's liaison to the SGC. In Jack's, and perhaps other's, opinion, he was an average looking military type but highly competent. Waiting only for the team to be seated, Davis jumped right in. "The English and French governments have agreed to postpone their use of the X-303 but..."   
  
"They want representatives of the countries' interests to accompany us." Jack finished trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.   
  
Davis nodded. "One British and one French officer will be joining you; yes." He paused and took a sip of the coffee he must have brought with him. "The good news is that they are already at the launch site so there will be no further delay."  
  
"Well isn't that good." Jack's sarcasm was definitely not hidden there but it was ignored by the present company nevertheless. 


	2. Prometheus

The next morning, the members of SG-1 boarded the interstellar vessel code-named X-303 but now had the moniker Prometheus. Jack noticed when they entered the command deck, after lamenting to himself for the millionth time that the bridge didn't look like the Enterprise, that the two officers he was expecting had arrived. An attractive woman in a French Armee de l'Air uniform was seated at the communications station and a middleaged gentleman in a British Royal Air Force uniform was at the weapons officer post. Jack went over to the communications post first to both Sam and Jonas' amusement. Teal'c knew what was going on but kept it to himself.  
  
Jack and the woman stood and saluted then Jack let his body go at ease while the woman reluctantly followed his example. "You must be Col. O'Neill" The woman began in English but with a heavy French accent.   
  
"Call me Jack." he interrupted with a boyish grin.  
  
"Very well." she relented again. The lack of protocol was obvious killing her. "I am Major Celine Panie. I am at your command." The SG-1 team all noted that the major didn't break protocol with her name.  
  
"It's great to meet you." Sam couldn't tell if there was sarcasm in Jack's voice or not. "Unless one of my team objects." He paused to look at Sam, Jonas and Teal'c. "The comm station is yours. His team all indicated they were fine with the assignment so Panie sat down to familiarize herself with the controls.  
  
Jack then walked over to salute the other addition to the team. The British officer rose towering over him. Jack wasn't short by any means but this man was a good six or seven inches taller. He saluted the man's midsection. The man on the other hand tilted his head down to return the salute. "I'm Sgt. Major John Simmons" he announced with not a British accent but an Australian one. "But me friends call me Oz."   
  
"Well ok Oz" Jack said smiling. "Do you want to take the weapons console?"  
  
"Actually mate, I'd love to get me hands on the helm if it's all the same to y'all."  
  
Jack shook his head and indicated with his arm the station in question which Oz followed and sat down.  
  
Sam went to the engineering console and Teal'c manned the weapons while Jonas went to the science station.  
  
Jack took the command chair and swivelled a bit to take in his surroundings. "Oz, take us out." As he did so, he wondered if he should get to know his crew more but time was of the essence so he shrugged off the thought. Maybe there would be time later.   
  
The helmsman smiled as stabbed purposefully at the controls. "Hold on to ya knickers." he instructed the others on the bridge.  
  
  
  
They reached orbit in less than ten minutes. Two seconds after that, a hologram of Thor and his thronelike chair appeared in the middle of the bridge. He nodded greetings to all of them. Celine mirrored Teal'c's composure at the sight but Oz acted like he was having an enjoyable drunken hallucination. "All right!" he blurted.  
  
Thor didn't respond to the outburst choosing instead to simply blink. "Greetings." he said to all. "The High Council has requested that you head to the Halla system and simply stand guard should Loki approach the planet. If he does so, you may engage him if you so wish but we would like to be informed on the usual frequency."   
  
"I take it that what forces you have available will be on the hunt for Loki?" Jonas queried. Jack was going to ask the same question but less diplomatically.  
  
"Affirmative." Thor replied.   
  
"So you called us in because you needed a few extra hands?" Jack asked. The Asgard, like many alien species they've encountered, never seemed to just say what they were thinking straight out.  
  
"We needed help, yes." Thor blinked again. "You were chosen because of your familiarity with the Halla system and the Replicators."   
  
Jack was somewhat pleased with the answer and displayed it on his face. "When do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as my ship has completed the download of all the pertinent information on Loki to your systems." He paused a moment, blinked yet again, and said finally "It is done. Good luck."  
  
As the hologram faded, Jack took the last statement to heart. This mission seemed way too easy on paper which usually meant they'd need all th luck they could get. "Jonas, give the coordinates of Halla to the helm. Oz, when you get them, take us out." The colonel paused to straighten himself in his seat and said. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"  
  
The voyage using the naquadria engines, an unstable substance from Jonas' homeworld of Kolowna, was going to take most of the day. The ship was on auto pilot but Sam programmed the computer to alert them if their presence on the bridge was required. There was talk among General Hammond and the Pentagon that the ship would be staffed with a crew at some point maybe sooner than anybody thought. The last time SG-1 traveled to the Halla system, Thor's ship towed them because the engines were toast. That voyage didn't take nearly as long.  
  
Jack took the time to nap, Sam took the time to tinker with things in the engineering section, Teal'c meditated and Jonas got to know the two new officers.  
  
The ship's mess was just in the rudimentary stages but their was definitey a table with more than enough chairs for three people. Jonas sipped his coffee and turned his head in Oz's direction. "Oz, do you live in Britain?"  
  
The other man nodded taking a swig of coffee himself. "I was born and raised there by Australian parents that's why for the accent."  
  
Jonas directed his next question at both of them. "Is this you're first time in space?"  
  
Both shook their heads and Celine explained. Was that a smile? "I have the honor of being only the second French woman ever to be on the International Space Station."  
  
Oz nodded as he listened to the woman. "I've spent some time up there meself. Not exactly a rip snorter of an adventure like this but..."  
  
The RAF officer's words were cut off by the room suddenly starting to shake and a loud red alert klaxon blaring. Jonas activated his radio. "Jonas Quinn," came Teal'c's even voice, "The presence of you and the others is requested on the command deck."  
  
"What's going on Teal'c?" All three were already on their feet.  
  
"We are under attack, Jonas Quinn." The three picked up their pace heading for the exit. 


	3. Loki

The design of the ship displayed on the main view screen told the members of SG-1 immediately that they were being attacked by Loki. The ship was a fair combination of a Goa'uld pyramid ship and an Asgard vessel. It had a pyramid-like structure centered on the top but, beneath it, the ship's base had a sleekness that was more Asgard design. It's size was somewhere in between the two making it fairly large.  
  
From his command chair, Jack issued orders. For him it always seemed that it was easier to do so when he could do it with others that weren't members of SG-1. After all, the were his friends. During battle situations, he was all business.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Simmons."  
  
The British born Australian did as he was told. He had adapted to the new systems extremely quickly.   
  
The laser fire from the enemy vessel struck the ship but, because of Oz's maneuver, the strike wasn't as bad as it could have been.  
  
"Teal'c," Jack started but the Jaffa knew that he wanted to return fire so he did so before the other man could finish the order. The shot connected with the ship's mid-section causing their shields to flare.  
  
"Nice shot." Jack commented. He turned the comm station. "Major Panie, prepare to hail them on my signal."  
  
The woman nodded curtly.   
  
"Teal'c, target their weapons then engines and fire at will."  
  
When Oz got the ship in position a mere few seconds later, Teal'c issued the firing command.   
  
A direct hit. Loki's ship came alive with sparks as the Prometheus fired two more times in quick succession. The enemy vessel was too large to move out of the way quick enough. Now they couldn't move at all. It would take a few more shots to knock out their weapons. With the ship unable to move, it was an easy thing to accomplish.   
  
"Major," Jack signaled Celine. "Open a channel."  
  
The face of an Asgard appeared but, unlike Thor, it's big eyes flashed with light. Loki was definitely a Goa'uld. Another sign of the implantation was his deep voice. "How dare you attack my vessel. Tell me why I should not obliterate you from my sky?"  
  
Jack settled back into his chair. "We're oh so attractive; that's why." He knew the question was rhetorical but couldn't resist the jab. "Besides, your weapon systems are down." Then motioned for Celine to cut the channel. "Please notify Thor that we have encountered Loki."  
  
Swiveling in his chair to see everyone, he requested, "Damage report."  
  
Sam spoke first. "Shields are intact but down between 17 and 23 percent all the way around. If Loki restores his weapon systems before we correct this, it probably won't be good. The engines did take one or two hits early on but are stable."  
  
"Life support is fully functional." Jonas added.  
  
"Good." Jack commented as he got up from his chair. "Carter, you have the bridge. I'm going to get some coffee." When he got to the door, he paused and turned back to Sam who remained at her station. "And next time, can the computer alert us before the enemy ship fires on us?"  
  
Sam smiled. "Aye, sir."  
  
The Tauri are fools. Loki thought as flexed his skinny fingers on the arms of his throne. His vessel was definitely not even slightly as crippled as their sensors undoubtably say. His ship was designed with the best scientific techniques that both the Asgard and Goa'uld had to offer and had redundant systems that could be activated at a moment's notice.   
  
This endeavor to destroy his "brethern"was funded by a special benefactor for reasons that were not divulged but Loki knew that, with the Asgard gone, there would be no one to prevent the System Lords from bringing the Tauri to extinction. This benefactor gave Loki a very special weapon for ths occasion. Part of him, the weak Asgard part perhaps, could not wait to use it.   
  
Loki frankly could care less about that. He had far loftier goals of destroying a much more powerful species. They would pay for abandoning him on the ice world of Jotumheim.   
  
Especially Thor. It was his fault that Loki was captured by the Go'uld. While the Unas were the first hosts of the Go'auld, the ice giants of Jotumheim were also an early host species.   
  
A millennia ago, Loki and Thor, blood brothers if you will, led a sent by the Asgard High Council to the planet to survey it's natural resources. After the geological survey, that took a few local days, was completed, the ice giants attacked their camp in the middle of the night. The Asgard team fought bravely but was separated.   
  
Loki and another close compatriot of the pair, Balder, were herded towards a large ravine. Both lost their footing but it was Balder that fell over the edge. Loki hit his head and blacked out. When he came to, the rest of the team found them. Thor, under peer pressure, accused Loki of pushing Balder.   
  
As punishment for the vile crime, Thor banished Loki to the planet. As time went on, Loki could not fight off the giants any longer and was doomed to have his mind taken over by another creature.  
  
In the years that followed, through strategic trades and alliances, Loki gained rank and stature among the Go'auld amassing his own army of Jaffa and conquering a fair number of worlds. Eventually, he had gathered enough strength to exact his revenge. Or so he thought.  
  
The invasion of the Asgard Homeworld was stopped practically before it began. It was almost as if they were expecting him. As perhaps they should. Loki mused looking back. This time, they imprisoned him in a time dilation prison on Valkar. They did not expect that the banished Asgsrd would have friends in high places like his benefactor who restored at least one of Loki's ships and his army of Jaffa.  
  
One of whom approached his lord. The Jaffa had a clean shaven head and the insignia on his forehead could best be described as a minute hand of a clock pointing at the four. "Your Greatness," he began.  
  
Loki's eyes flashed angrily. He did not like to be watched when he was lost in revery. "What is it?" he snapped.  
  
"The Asgard have arrived." The Jaffa showed no sign he feared his lord's wrath.   
  
The diminutive Goa'uld (in size anyway) smiled. "Prepare the ship to welcome them."  
  
Let the slaughter begin. 


	4. The Asgard arrive

There was a new ship on the viewscreen now but this one was clearly an Asgard vessel. As Jack reentered the command deck, Sam motioned towards the Asgard hologram standing just below the giant screen. "Freyr has stopped by for a visit." She said as the other Air Force officer sat down in the command chair.  
  
Jack smiled inwardly. He had seen the visitor and for a few minutes thought it was Thor. Sam must have known and corrected him before an incident arose. "So, Freyr." he began. "Where's Thor?"  
  
Freyr blinked. "While Loki's ship is still defenseless..." Thanks to us. Jack mused. "Thor decided to lead a team over and take control."  
  
Jack stared for a moment while the Asgard blinked. "I'm assuming you scanned for Jaffa."  
  
The big headed alien nodded which an almost unnoticeable look of annoyance. "We do possess such technology to do so, O'Neill."  
  
If Jack was going to apologize, he was interrupted by an alarm sounding. "Carter, report." He yelled instead. He also turned his head in her direction.  
  
"Loki's ship just powered back up, sir."  
  
"Are they preparing to fire?"  
  
During the exchange, Freyr's hologram disappeared without saying a word.  
  
Sam looked puzzled. "They don't appear to be sir."  
  
"We are being hailed, Colonel O'Neill. By the Asgard." Major Panie's French accent was not very noticeable with that statement. It probably had to do with her professional demeanor, Jack reasoned.  
  
"On screen."  
  
Freyr and another Asgard appeared on the screen. "Commander Thor and his team have been captured." he replied with Asgard calmness.  
  
Never the diplomat, Jack couldn't stop himself from criticizing. "I thought you took into account the number of Jaffa Loki had aboard with him."  
  
If Freyr was human, he might have shrugged. Instead, he tilted his head and blinked.  
  
The other Asgard, which Jack now realized was the scientist Heimdall whom they rescued a year before spoke. "Loki has apparently figured out to mask or mislead my scanner. He possesses both Asgard knowledge and knowledge of the Goa'uld. I should have realized he would be able to do this."  
  
Jack stole looks around the room from Sam, Teal'c and Jonas and rolled his eyes. "I volunteer to lead a team over to Loki's vessel to rescue them." His tone of voice was one of reluctant duty and Jack himself knew it. It was just his style in situations such as this.  
  
He stood up and looked every member of his command crew, even the new officers, in the eye. "This mission will be very dangerous. I know some of you know just how much while a couple of you can probably only guess." The crew knew which group they each were in so there was no reason to put a label on anybody. Jack exchanged another look with Jonas before continuing. "I have, however, had a tendency in the past to look past people I don't know well despite their qualifications so I'm giving all of you a choice. You can either go aboard Loki's ship with me or stay here on the Prometheus. All those who wish to come, step forward now."  
  
All stepped forward except Major Panie which was somewhat expected and Jonas which was not expected. Before he left, Jack wished to talk with the Kelownan about it.  
  
With the team assembled, the colonel simply continued with "We'll have a briefing and strategy session in 15 minutes." He turned to the viewscreen and the two Asgard. "You two are welcome to join us, of course."  
  
Both nodded and the screen went back to showing a spacescape. "Ok, people, times a-wastin'" 


	5. To The Rescue

Jonas saw the team off so it wasn't hard for Jack to catch up with him. The colonel took him aside and asked, "So, why don't you want to go?"  
  
The other man shrugged and gave a fairly weak smile. "The major is new to the X-33 and it's systems.. If trouble arises, she won't know what to do."  
  
Jack smiled back but his was of the smug variety. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." he replied and started to walk off but then stopped and turned back. "On second thought, that's exactly what you should do."  
  
When the team arrived in a deserted section of Loki's ship, Sam established an open comm link with Heimdall. There had been some debate about which ship to do this with but, in the end, the team agreed that the Asgard would have a better chance of rescuing them if it came to that and would have a better idea where Thor and the others were being kept in any case. Jack and Oz were armed with P-90's while Sam and Teal'c were carrying zats. Each team member also possessed an assortment of grenades: flash, smoke, and explosive charge. Sam also carrying a packet of C-4.  
  
Jack motioned with his hand for the team to follow him down the corridor. When they reached a fork, Heimdall informed Sam to take a left. "There are Asgard life signs 2.5 meters down this corridor on the left." she added.  
  
"Are there any Jaffa in the area?" Teal'c asked. Though always vigilant, the former First Prime of Apophis seemed to become more so as they neared the door.  
  
"Sensors detect two Jaffa at the door itself and two more another five meters down the corridor and approaching." Heimdall responded.  
  
As expected they saw two Jaffa just before they reached the door. Oz rolled a smoke grenade at them which detonated right on cue. "Alright!" he whispered as the Jaffa began to cough. Jack and Teal'c used the confusion to take them out.  
  
"Two Jaffa are approaching your position." Heimdall reported over the radio.  
  
Jack motioned for Sam to open the door and for the other two men to cover her.  
  
The major was still working on it when, sure enough, two Jaffa came within view.  
  
Teal'c wasted no time pulling the pin on an explosive grenade and tossing overhand right at them. As soon as the explosive knocked the guards off balance, Teal'c blasted them with his zat.  
  
Alarms began to sound all around them. "Several Jaffa readings approaching your position." Heimdall reported. This brought a goofy expression to Jack's face but he said nothing. Because she didn't have a visual the Asgard continued, "The nearest to are 4.7 meters to your northwest. I estimate your position will be compromised in 5 minutes."  
  
Loki must have been screwing with the sensors again because Jaffa appeared much sooner than that. In fact, not two minutes later, the team was surrounded with three Jaffa on either side of the corridor.  
  
One of the Jaffa that had come up behind them fired his staff weapon. Oz couldn't react quick enough and was hit in the chest near his left shoulder. The blast detonated one of Oz's flash grenades he had strapped near it. The flash blinded not only Oz but Jack and two of the Jaffa as well.  
  
Teal'c shot the two blinded Jaffa but was shot himself from the other side.  
  
While her teammates were falling like flies all around her, Sam managed to open the door. Thor emerged into the chaos of the corridor followed by 3 other Asgard Sam had never met.  
  
"Heimdall, we need emergency beam up now!" Sam yelled as she watched Jack, still blinded from the flash, hurl a explosive grenade before taking a staff weapon blast in the lower back.  
  
The explosion took out one and distracted another enough for Sam to blast him but there was still one Jaffa on either side of them. "Major Carter, I can't beam you out while the shields are up."  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. Of course not. She pondered just surrendering but she was distracted by Thor giving one of the other Asgard a signal and that one rubbing two of his fingers together.  
  
Less then two seconds later, the alarms got louder and were accompanied by sweeping red beams of light. "The shields just dropped! Beaming you all up now!" Heimdall exclaimed rather excitedly.  
  
The team and the Asgard that were formerly held prisoner were all enveloped in a beam of light.  
  
Jack awoke in a strange bed. It was clearly a medical facility but but it wasn't at the SGC and that wasn't Janet Fraiser over in the corner unless she was now several inches shorter and had shaved her head. Carter was sitting at his side. "Good morning, sir." she greeted warmly.  
  
"Carter, I'm guessing I'm in an infirmary on an Asgard vessel. Why? The last thing I remember was being blind and getting shot in the back."  
  
Sam smiled. "The Asgard were able to repair the damage to your optic nerve caused by the flash and obviously healed your wound."  
  
"Teal'c and Oz?"  
  
"Teal'c has recovered from getting shot himself thanks to his symbiote and has returned to the Prometheus."  
  
"And Oz?" Jack asked again.  
  
Sam hesitated. "Oz's wound has been healed but, because he was closer to the flash than you were, he..he's still blind sir."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"His optic nerve was too badly damaged to fix."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, Major, but can't the Asgard clone him a new optic nerve?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "In order to get a proper scan for the cloning process, they tell me they'd have to remove a healthy one from one of us and then put it back. None of the medical staff here has preformed that kind of surgery on one of their own species let alone a human and, therefore, confident they can pull that off. Sir."  
  
Jack laid back on his pillow and blinked. "How did we get off that ship, Carter?"  
  
Sam had been expecting that question but didn't have an answer. "Somehow, Thor set off some kind of explosive that blew up the shield generator but he won't tell me how he set it off or why he didn't just do that earlier." Jack looked like he needed to sleep so she told him so and got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, Carter!" He called after her. "Is Loki still out there?"  
  
The last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep was Carter saying, "Yes he is, sir."  
  
Jack was released from the infirmary a couple hours later and returned to the Prometheus. He had wanted to talk to Thor but Freyr old him that his Supreme Commander was unavailable at the time but would get in touch with him as soon as he was able.  
  
The bridge was as he left it with the exception that Jonas had moved to the helm station in Oz's absence.  
  
As he sat down in the command chair a hologram of Thor appeared. "O'Neill. On behalf of the Asgard High Council we would like to thank you for your assistance in helping us deal with Loki."  
  
"Isn't he still out there?"  
  
Thor nodded. "This is true but we have another vessel arriving in a few minutes to help us. Your task was to delay Loki until we arrived. You have done so and more. We thank you."  
  
Jack gave in. As much as he liked to argue, it seemed pointless to continue this discussion.  
  
Before Thor left, he said one more thing. "We have given you some medical information that may help your Dr. Fraiser treat your friend. Until we meet again, Take care O'Neill." With that, the hologram vanished. 


End file.
